


Dog and Diamond

by Tean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Prison AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "他为米达麦亚杀死了三个贵族，一条走狗。眉心一枪，心口两枪，与军校教官的教导一模一样。"





	1. Chapter 1

 

01

确保敌人被杀死，眉心一枪，心口两枪。军校教官在每节射击课上都会重复这句话。

但在帝国监狱里，没有这等轻松事。确保敌人被杀死，你得用便池脱落的瓷片、囚服上的细丝线，如果幸运的话，还有餐具改装的刺尖。

最有创意的那次，罗严塔尔用了热锅里的油。

那是他进监狱里的第二天，贵族帮跑腿小弟邱美尔在队伍里把餐盘扣上他脸，而他把对方的头摁进了旁边炸着鱼的铁篮。有油点跳到混着菜汁的手背上烫红一片，也有反应过来的狱警施力扯他的臂膀，但罗严塔尔直到确认对方的颅骨熟透才撒手，因为他清楚贵族帮为什么会找他的茬。

那也是一切的缘由。

他为米达麦亚杀死了三个贵族，一条走狗。眉心一枪，心口两枪，与军校教官的教导一模一样。

倒在自己血泊里的米达麦亚用他不再收缩的灰色瞳孔见证了那一切，他没有评判，但也没解脱。门缝挤进的鹅黄走廊灯光将他血肉模糊的那半脸颊映亮，罗严塔尔跪在自己最好也是唯一的朋友面前，缓缓脱下制服，让影子包裹他，让黑暗带走他。

“奥丁之神，”他机械念起祷言，“请允许他——”

闪电劈下。

暴风雨的湿冷冻住他的声音，雷闪电的锐利刺瞎他的眼睛。没能防止米达麦亚遇害的懊恼，没能请动莱因哈特帮忙的无力，或者没能早些闯进来救人的悔恨，让他再也找不回词语。仿若神罚，他听见漏水在大肆奏鸣众神进入瓦尔哈拉，那可恶的交响曲在他颅骨内爆炸，罗严塔尔即便将耳朵抓出血也无法失聪。

宪兵队赶来时看到的场景是五个死人，一具活尸。为首的少校战战兢兢叫人上前来按住无声发狂撞头的罗严塔尔，但其实根本没有必要，实际清醒至极的罗严塔尔主动递出双手。不论如何，他为米达麦亚的复仇是正义。正义并非罪行。尽管正义总是要被审判，但他不在乎结果。他已经没什么可失去或在意。能早点与米达麦亚相遇于圣殿一并饮下血酒反而是好事。

也许有为子兄报仇心切的贵族贿赂法官立即枪决，也许莱因哈特在暗中帮忙将结果改为死缓，最终的结果是立即入狱，无期徒刑，不得假释。

罗严塔尔由此来到帝国监狱。

帝国监狱主要分东西北三区。罗严塔尔被典狱长分在东区。

“我看了你的档案，罗严塔尔先生。”年岁很轻但发丝半白的典狱长合上牛皮纸夹。名牌奥贝斯坦的男人眉目疏淡，眼珠过僵，与罗严塔尔交谈时姿态平等，不卑不亢，“希望你能活着熬过第一周。第一周之后，你会发现这里没有那么糟。”

罗严塔尔没有回答。他抱着一套狱服，一卷手纸，一只牙刷，在两位狱警之间走过栏杆接栏杆，经过平静的野兽和吐口水的人，经过考量的眼睛和低语的嘴唇，经过指点的手指和压下的恣动。他的上铺室友是个留着胡子的中年男人，听他进来冷淡点头，翻过身继续用睡眠打发时间。

第一天平静度过。第二天事件油锅。

罗严塔尔在第三天被关进了隔离室。

“这是个好策略，罗严塔尔先生。”典狱长叫狱警锁门时对他说，不知嘲讽还是真意，“你的确会活过第一周——在这个盒子里。”

那是个集装箱式的房间，罗严塔尔在里面只能蜷缩脊背收拢手脚，呼吸常年不通风不清洁的异味，忍受如同静止般不流不进的时间，以及自己脑子里的瓦尔哈拉音乐。自米达麦亚遇害当晚至今，罗严塔尔仅能与它勉强共生。

他把自己烫伤肿胀的手背举到眼前，中央一块溃烂皮肤已被狱医包好，纱布之间隐隐渗出浓汁。生理疼痛提醒他仍然活着。哈，活着。

自出生开始，他的母亲就想剜去他的眼睛，但他依然活着。自军校以后，就有人因他的异样或傲慢想置他于死地，但他仍然活着。米达麦亚和他的妻子艾芳是唯二两位让他知晓生之滋味的人，可现在米达麦亚死去，但他仍然活着。

罗严塔尔不明白为什么。他把自己的手缩到胸口，开始漫长而无梦的发呆。

然后被警棍敲门的声音惊醒。

“吃饭，”差人说，“你今天出来。”

“什么，”他眨眨眼，声带因为许久未用发涩发酸，仿佛一咳嗽就能吐出铜锈来，“已经几号了？”

“这重要吗？”对方回答，倒没有不耐烦，只是觉得稀奇，“反正你余生都要烂死在这里。”

罗严塔尔重新带往典狱长室时，还在思索这句看似无心之言。反正他的结局就是个死，所有人都在期待他的死，为什么他仍然活着？

“罗严塔尔先生。”奥贝斯坦将一摞档案放在办公桌的右上角，礼貌伸手示意他请坐，“很高兴看到你健康活过了第一周。”

“你到底想说什么，”他看着他的肩章：“奥贝斯坦上校？”

“你杀死邱美尔，意外打破了监狱里的力量平衡，罗严塔尔先生。”

“我不认为一个跑腿小弟——”

“——我认为你也有恢复力量平衡的潜力。”奥贝斯坦用稳健力道打断他，“不论你是否愿意，你已经被卷进中心。”

罗严塔尔看着奥贝斯坦能给人留下深刻印象的眼睛，忽然有种他会为达目的不计代价的直觉。

“你是在威胁我？”

“不，”奥贝斯坦端起面前的咖啡，“我只是向你指出事实，并做了一个假设，希望你能考虑。军校教官总是告诫：确保敌人被杀死，眉心一枪，胸口两枪。可在现实中不是这样，罗严塔尔先生。杀死一个人不如摧毁一个人，而摧毁一个人从来用不到武器。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

02

罗严塔尔自隔离室回来后的当天下午，再次被贵族帮攻击。他正在规定时间指定淋浴搓洗一周以来身上积攒的污秽和汗臭，忽然之间有踩水声附带阴影压上眼皮。他冷静冲掉泡沫，手指拢后发丝，睁目看到两三把明晃晃的自制尖刀，四五个围住他的人杀气腾腾且志在必得。

罗严塔尔觉得好笑且疲惫。是的，好笑且疲惫。他拆下包手的纱布，里面溃烂越发严重，有皮肉因此黏连扯下，但他甚至懒得皱眉。

没有人贸然出击。他们僵持并对视，观察又算计，直到罗严塔尔以为他们只是吓唬，其中一个金发大块头忽然暴喝壮胆，五个人才各自举了刀或绳索。

他们毕竟不是蔷薇骑士队。瓦尔哈拉的奏鸣越发激烈。

哆。格斗强项的罗严塔尔轻松避开第一个刀尖。嗦。纱布缠过第二只臂腕反手扭转，在对方吃痛松手时下接过他由此松开的尖刀，侧身划开第三个人的喉咙。

唏。第四个人丢下绳索跑走也许寻求支援，第五把刺刃被罗严塔尔抬起左臂接下，顺力将自己的刀捅进对方的心口，再扭一扭。

琴弦紧绷。他在他的眼睛里闻到了死亡气味。他也在那里看到了自己倒影。某种对比让他迟疑一秒，然后他立即拔下插在臂上的武器。现在他有两把。对付余下的两个人绰绰有余。钢琴加速。

“继续，”罗严塔尔对他们说，他的血在脚边汇结，“你们不是想复仇吗？”

“疯子！”被他用纱布夺刀的人退后一步。

“喂！住手！立即举起双手！”跑掉的第四个人其实是带着狱警回来。他们看着半边淌血还手持利器的罗严塔尔，以及退缩角落不敢出声的另两人，似乎一时不清到底受害者是哪方，“24649，说的就是你！”

罗严塔尔半天才反应过来那是他的编号。

不知为何他忽然想起以“罗严塔尔先生”称呼他的典狱长。随后他耸耸肩，松开手，被扔了套衣物，随后带上手脚铐，去诊所包新旧伤。

狱医与上次匆匆缠了纱布就让他滚蛋的老头不同，这次的医生更加年轻，但不多言，动作利落，切去腐肉，敷药绑好，缝过割伤，又开了药。

“给你开的止痛片，不要拿出去交易。痛到无法忍受时吃半片。”在最后脱下乳胶手套时医生开口，他白色的头发仔细拢进手术帽，面部只露口罩上方一双冷蓝眼，“不要被我或典狱长发现你倒卖药品。”

“如果发现了呢？”

医生没有理会他的蠢问题，只是摆手让狱警带他出去。

不是隔离室而是囚室。罗严塔尔猜测典狱长另有打算。他的室友还在睡觉。自被宪兵队逮捕于警局辗转法院的临时关押室又立即被送进帝国监狱臭名昭著的隔离室，罗严塔尔可能是近一个月来头回伸展完全舒舒服服躺在床铺上。其实不过铁床板加个薄褥，但罗严塔尔仍然觉得柔软到脊椎凹陷。往先不曾注意的紧绷和酸痛嚎叫着作俑，连被刻意隔绝出去的痛觉也开始噬咬手臂手背，尽管隔着层睡意模糊朦胧，也是用最难堪的方式提醒他仍然活着。

别睡，他想。但药效开始发作。

头顶上方，他努力睁大眼睛的视野内是上一位囚犯不知用什么工具刻出来的记日，四竖一斜，密密麻麻，深浅不一，灰度适中。让他想起米达麦亚失光的瞳孔。想起狱警无心坦言的烂生赖活。想起那双被死亡以及自己侵占的眼睛。万千思绪在极疲惫极麻木的感官中穿针引线，但又抓不住其中任何一头的踪迹或行踪。

罗严塔尔在追逐之中睡着了。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

03

他做了许多又短又糟的梦。像被撕扯得过于破碎的布料，像垃圾场里飘荡着的塑料，也像刻意忘记滋味的腐食。也许是因为疲惫太久而又睡得不足，罗严塔尔浑身冷汗，胸口发赌，几番将要清醒都被生生拽回下个梦境，直到监狱的早间警铃大作，他乘着催命脆响猛地撑开眼皮。

然后看到室友波澜不惊地在马桶上翻看圣经：“醒了？”

他坐起身，额头不小心撞到上铺下方，又麻又晕。眼球涨疼发酸，眨眼就要流泪。

“听说你昨天徒手干掉了两个贵族帮。”对方扭身从水箱旁扯纸，擦好丢掉，冲水洗手，动作利落，但不知为何神色里总有种醉醺醺的宿醉感，“奥丁派昨晚托人传了话，不过那时你睡得正香。”

有血从手背上渗出来，稍许动作都引来刺痛。罗严塔尔只觉烦躁，恨不得再扯开伤口，根本无心去搭话，权衡时有时无的疼不如一直疼来得痛快。

“他们今天会找你。提前提醒，不是好货。”

左臂使不上劲去扒右手的绷带，让他轻嘶一声。对方大抵以为这就是知会，或也自讨没趣，回头开始刷牙。

十分钟后监狱的门被统一打开。罗严塔尔几乎站不起来。他用尽全身气力摆好腿脚姿势，木偶也似得随人群去食堂领早餐。

刚端着牛奶薄饼找到空位坐下，左右前方便有三个人分别紧贴。正对面那位剃着板寸，头皮红红白白像有癣症又像生蚤，面孔平淡无奇，只眉角伤疤留下特征。

“罗严塔尔上校？”

他那被剥夺了军衔自这人口中道出有股难闻的臭味。罗严塔尔试图用抖得没那么厉害的左手叉起食物，被左侧的人按住餐具。他看他一眼，用右手拿起牛奶盒，右侧的人见状立即捏住他的上臂。

“你想做什么？”罗严塔尔最终开口。

“奥丁派欢迎你的加入，上校。”对方回答，“我是汉默上尉。”

“你的架势不是欢迎而是胁迫，上尉。”罗严塔尔有模有样得学他喊军衔，“而且我对加入任何帮派没有任何兴趣，上尉。现在我可以吃早餐了吗，上尉？”

“何必如此傲慢，罗严塔尔上校？”汉默挠了挠自己的头顶，从指甲里挤出两颗油脂球，“我们可以互帮互助。”

“那么奥丁派能给我什么？”

“庇护。以及大部分的需求。”

罗严塔尔没有冷笑。

“听起来没有吸引力，上尉，我不想陪你们扮家家酒你是老大我是小弟这种无聊的游戏。软骨头和混日子才乐衷于抱团充势。现在让你的人松手，已经有狱警注意到这里的小动作了。”

罗严塔尔指的是一个银发的年轻狱警，肩章沉重，暗示分量。他冲罗严塔尔这边眨了眨促狭的绿眼，嘴角展出似笑非笑的狐狼笑意。

“是菲尔纳，头儿。他今天怎么下来了？”他右边的人撤开钳制，假装友好得拍着罗严塔尔的后背，仿佛寒暄结束。

“下次就不是谈谈了，罗严塔尔上校。”汉默站起身，消失在后方，脸上的定力倒不错。另两个人左右侧开，挤进别的长椅中央。过程不到两分钟。

斜对面的菲尔纳此时俯身到某位橙发囚犯的耳边，咕哝几句耳语，自东侧门离去。

罗严塔尔还是没能叉起那块该死的鸡蛋薄饼。

于是他只喝了牛奶，跟随下一道警铃去工作区。

刚入狱时他被分配到洗衣房烘干，关过禁闭后刚好轮换到劳改厂，里面有各式手工作坊，制作出的产品可以按件换小时数抵刑期，终日人满为患。无期徒刑减与不减没有分别，罗严塔尔不过来这里走形式，被挤在匆忙抢位的囚犯之后，落在一处角落的缝纫机前。

他打开操作图纸。

负责看管巡视的工头狱警手中拎着警棍，眼神倒是懒散，不出多久就回最前方的转椅坐稳。

罗严塔尔缓慢翻弄桌上布料，余光瞄到身旁人换成了汉默。再抬眼，罗严塔尔才发觉这个角落位置的劣势。尽管疼痛程度打分仅有4/10，他还是从裤兜里摸出两整片止痛药生吞下去。

四倍药力发作很快。汉默的动作也很快。

但罗严塔尔更快。有回光返照般的清明，也有垂死野兽的挣扎。他打中汉默右眼，让他痛呼一声退后。

视觉死角里的狱警抬头寻找声音的方向。有人跳出来说不好意思扎到手，狱警骂他几句，低头继续看报。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒——”汉默憋出声音，他的随从们立即扑上来。被困在物理死角的罗严塔尔伸展不开手脚，第一拳撂翻一个，下一个就抱住他的胳膊死不松手，第二脚踹废一个，下一个就提住他的脚踝不再放开，使得他现下被四人控制四肢压在地面，动弹不得。

“你打坏我的眼。”汉默一只鞋踩在罗严塔尔右手背的伤口碾着，“我把你不同色的漂亮眼珠挖出来，这样就还清了。”

罗严塔尔听见手骨折断的钝响。但只是木，并不很疼。后脑被撞击带来耳边尖锐轰鸣，甚至压过了瓦尔哈拉的交响调。

“这就是你们的欢迎仪式？”他问，声音比预想中平静。

“喔，你想知道我们的欢迎仪式是什么？”汉默蹲下来，一只猩红眼从肿胀肉里挤出凶光，另一只褐色瞳孔显露出施虐欲望。

他让手下将罗严塔尔翻过身。

然后他扒下罗严塔尔的裤子。

他知道如果现在大喊救命或其他意义相近的词汇，那个狱警有一定几率会猜疑阻碍他的人的借口并发现这里的真实情况。但罗严塔尔不想喊。他知道哪一个选项的屈辱更大些。他的确是个傲慢吃罚酒的混蛋。他只是向前看着，视线落到右手指节上刺穿皮肉的森白骨头。

这让他莫名想起米达麦亚被鞭打得深可见骨的脸颊。

这让他忽然有了动力去扭转胯部避开落到他臀部的手指，有什么人因此扇他一掌，控制他的人压得更用力，罗严塔尔只有发狠去咬，还没开口，所有钳制忽然消失。

他扭头看到的是菲尔纳，身后畏畏缩缩那个狱警。

“哎呀哎呀，”银发绿眼的男人搭过狱警的肩膀，“青天白日的，戒严分明的帝国监狱怎么能发生这种事呢？”

“菲尔纳大人，我——”

“好了。”菲尔纳拍拍他脸，招呼他另外带来的狱警把奥丁派的人都带走，“你去行政中心交东西吧。”

罗严塔尔扶着工作台站起，打滑几次，跪倒几次，终于依着身后墙壁，用单只左手别别扭扭提好裤子。

目送过狱警们押走囚犯，菲尔纳缓慢转过头来，一对翠绿眼忽然吞了光，深如覆盖苔藓的潭水：“24649，先去医务室。典狱长先生在办公室等你。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

04

典狱长的桌子上摆了瓶红酒。

奥贝斯坦正在书写某份文件，见到狱警押送进来的罗严塔尔后扣好笔帽，放进胸前口袋，依然礼貌伸手，表情不咸不淡。

“这是请我吃敬酒？”罗严塔尔眯细眼睛，“让我帮你做事？”

“这是一份被捎来的礼物。”奥贝斯坦用两只手指翻开书桌角落的备忘录，“艾芳·米达麦亚女士。她说这是410年份的红酒。”

罗严塔尔抿紧嘴巴，收拢反应。他甚至想要合上眼睛，关闭感官，以避开对方直白刺探。

“因为你情况特殊不允许探问，她只能在访客中心拜托工作人员把它交给你。”典狱长捕捉着他每一丝反应，“但红酒属于违禁物品，所以工作人员将它交给了我。”

“你有杯子吗？”罗严塔尔知道自己未战已败，但这场较量没有任何余地。

“请吧。”奥贝斯坦指着一旁茶几上的摆设。

是威士忌杯，不够好，但也足够。罗严塔尔小心拿起两只揣在臂弯里，坐回奥贝斯坦对面，在桌面上规矩摆好：“起瓶器？”

奥贝斯坦望他片刻，按下对外通讯键：“请拿一个红酒起瓶器来。”

等待的过程中，奥贝斯坦继续批改文件，罗严塔尔看无可看，想无可想，陷入回忆。逝者已逝，生者赶路，他想起他们在军校生存训练时的并肩战斗，想起他们在初入部队时的互相帮助，想起他们怎样赢得“帝国双璧”的名声。然而无论罗严塔尔怎样回忆，米达麦亚的灰色眼睛永远是死去的，本当俊朗的半张脸颊总是毁掉的。他忽然庆幸艾芳不必看到米达麦亚的遗容，一樽棺木反而慈悲。他也忽然发现自己手刃那些凶手依然不够，但他的尊严又不容许他污蔑那些败类的尸体。

这就是你的痛苦之处，罗严塔尔。想要又不能。不能又想要。

他叹了口气。

这一叹让他忽然记起当前境况，回神时起瓶器安静立在红酒旁，奥贝斯坦已帮他将瓶塞起好。本很贴心的行为却让罗严塔尔不寒而栗，他不知道对方看到了自己多少，也猜不透这人的心思究竟用了多少。他保持镇定，倒好两杯，轻轻相碰，权当赴约。

敬你，米达麦亚。

一饮而尽。再一杯。再一杯。最后一杯。

艾芳·米达麦亚。他想道，艾芳·米达麦亚。

“你想要什么，奥贝斯坦？”

典狱长从金丝眼镜下抬眼。眼白过多，顿生阴寒。他又看了会他，而他不明白为什么他永远冷静有序：“我只是在完成米达麦亚女士的请求。”

“我怎样做你会答应让我见她一面？”

“我不同囚犯做交易，罗严塔尔先生。”

罗严塔尔皱紧眉头，手足无措又难堪。

“关于如何申请探望，监狱条例写得很清楚，你可以在图书馆查阅。”

狱警在此刻适时进门，罗严塔尔没有回头。但他清楚典狱长面上会是什么表情。既然你不要，那么我可以给。

室友也许闻见他身上的酒味，也许看见他手上的新伤，但他什么也没有问或说。仅有目光中沾些担忧。

“我是罗严塔尔。”他正式自我介绍。

对方似乎笑了笑。避开纱布重重的右手，主动拉了他的左手。

“贝根格伦。”他说，“谁跟奥丁派对着干，谁就是我的朋友。”

 

 

 


End file.
